1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer hardware and heat sinks, and particularly to a computer system having a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks dissipate heat from heat generating elements, such as electronic elements in computer systems. As electronic systems become more compact, arrangement of the electronic elements and the heat sink in a computer system become more critical. In some situations, airflow around the heat sink is impeded by one or more electronic elements, reducing heat dissipation efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer system and heat sink, which can overcome the above shortcomings.